Pretty Little Anubis
by tincanandtanks
Summary: Rosewood is a perfect little town with a great many secrets, the ugliest of which belong to the four prettiest girls in town: Mara , Patricia, Joy and Willow, friends whose darkest secrets are about to unravel. One year ago, Amber, the Queen Bee of the group, disappeared.


DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS OR PRETTY LITTLE LIARS.

Patrica's P.O.V

*Flashback*

We're all laughing, having fun. Then suddenly the lights turn off. "Whoa, what happened?" I said. "It must be the storm." Mara replied. It was silent for a second, that we heard something outside. "There's something out there." I said, like I wasn't stating the obvious. The door then suddenly opened, "Guys." Willow said. We all stood up, and I was holding a flashlight. Then we heard something break, and we all gasped. We were slowly approaching the door when Amber came in and said "Gotcha!" We all screamed. Mara then said "That was so not funny Amber." And Amber replied "Well I thought it was hilarious girls." Then we all went to go and sit back down. And Willow immediately starts up conversation by, asking if Amber had downloaded the new Beyonce and she hadn't yet. Then Joy got into the conversation "I'm loving her new video" and Amber quickly replied "Maybe a little too much." And everyone laughs. Then Amber passes me the glass and I drink it. Mara soon says "Careful Patricia, take too much and you'll tell us all your secrets." Everyone but me is laughing now. "Friends share secrets that are what keeps us close." Amber says. We all smile, than I take another drink from the glass. Then later we all go to sleep. I wake up first and I see no sight of Amber or Mara. So I wake up Joy. Then Willow wakes up and asks where Amber and Mara are, and no one knows. So I get up and head to the door when Mara comes. "She's gone." She says quickly. "What do you mean she's gone?" I say. "I've looked for her everywhere. I think I heard a scream." Mara said.

Patricia P.O.V

*Present day*

We've finally moved back to Rosewood after living in Iceland for a year. I'm just standing in front of my mirror looking at myself, then mom comes in. "Patricia are you okay?" She asks. I reply quickly "Yeah, it just feels weird to be home." Mom tells me I should call up my friends. "They're calling it the anniversary of Amber's disappearance, there treating it as some sort of celebration." I say. Mom still thinks I should call them. She picks up my phone and holds it in front of me and I grab it. Then Mike comes outside my room saying "I need a ride to lactose." So I volunteer to take him. I come down stairs and but my jacket on and mike is looking for his gear, but mom tells him to look in the garage. They leave the room and dad comes up to me and says "Being back here sure brings back a ton of memories."Keeping your secret." But he didn't mean that, he meant about Amber. I just look at him, then Mike comes out and we head to the car. I pull up to the school to drop him off. I ask him when he wants me I reply "Yep still to pick him up, he says 6pm. So I decide to go get some food. I look at the time and it says 4:15, I look at my phone and debate whether I should call the girls. I just drive out to a bar, sit down and ask for a cheese burger. Then i start talking to this guy, whose sitting next to me at the bar. Apparently his name is Eddie and he just graduated from Hollis college and he is about to start his first teaching job, I also want to teach. While we're talking this amazing song comes on "God I love this song." I say. "B-26" he says. He asks what my major is; I say I'm leading towards English. I tell him I also write. We continue talking. "You're smart; you're traveled, great taste in music, like to know more about you." Eddie says. I smile "Yeah, I'd like know more about you too." And that's all I say. Next thing I know is we're in the bathroom, making out. I'm sitting on the table by the sinks; he has his arm resting on my leg. Then he moves to my waist. The way we're kissing it feels as if we've been together for a couple months, but in reality we've only known each other for a couple of minutes.

Patricia P.O.V

*Next day*

It's my first day back at Rosewood High, and my dad dropped me off. Mike gets out first and says "Later.", "Good luck." Dad replies back to him. So it leaves just dad and me in the car. I was just about to leave the car when dad says "Wait.", and I reply quickly saying "It's the first day I don't wanna be late.". He quickly replies "You do know I love your mom, right." And I say "Do you?" He quickly explains to me that he made a mistake, and he'll be sorry about it for the rest of his life. Lastly before I leave he says "I hope one day you'll be able to forgive me." I quickly reply "I hope so too." Then I got out of the car and turned around, and looked at his car. I saw a sign that said "Hollis College"

*Flashback*

Amber and I were walking together, and we kept hearing KT called our names. I say, maybe we should wait. Whilst Amber said "Oh my gosh can she even get a clue, what a loser." Amber says. We then walk a faster, forgetting about KT behind us. Amber and I are walking suddenly when I see dad's car parked on the side of a road. I look through the back of the window and I see him and some women making out. My face is definitely shocked.

*Back to present day*

"Patricia." I hear someone say. "Joy" I say back. Joy's asked me, when I got back. I reply, "I just got back." Then we hug. She says "I hardly recognized you, the last time I saw you had pink in your hair." She then said "You should of called, it feels so weird just running into you." I quickly thought to what mom said yesterday. I soon replied "We all sorta lost touch." Then she replied, "Maybe that's what we had to do." I then brought up the poster I saw of Amber at the bar the other day. "It's awful; I mean we all know she's dead." Joy said. I look at her and she says "Right?" quickly. "It's just I've never heard anyone say it before." I say. Then we walk in to school together, into the English classroom. "I heard the new English teacher is really hot." Joy said. Then we sit beside each other. Then Willow walks into the room and she looks completely different. So I ask Joy "Is that Willow?" then she replies "She's the it-girl now." Then KT walks in and looks different too. Willow then waves at me, so I wave back. Then I ask Joy what happened between the two of them and she says nothing, it's just that they all lost touch after Amber disappeared. Mara walks in, and it turns out that her and Willow are friendly, just not friends. So I get my binder out. The new teacher looks right at me and says "Holy Crap." But I didn't notice he was looking. Then I looked up and everyone was looking at me. My phone then rings and I say "Sorry." Then he introduces himself to the class. "I'm and I'm your new English teacher." He says. I finally got the chance to look at my phone and it says "Patricia: Maybe he fools around with his students all of the time. A lot of teachers do, just ask your dad. –A" The text reads, "Amber." I say aloud.

*Later that day*

I walked into Eddie's; I mean Mr. Miller's office. Once I step in the first thing he said to me was "You told me you went to Hollis." Then I quickly replied "No, I said I was thinking of majoring in English." He says I'm and amazing and when he met me, he thought who is the girl. I smile quickly then, touch his hand and say "I'm still that girl, I mean nothing's changed." Then he replies "Yeah something has changed, I'm you teacher now." I know that he's now my teacher, I just feel as if we're right for each other. But he feels the same was clearly, but to him it just feels wrong. He pulls his hand away and walks out of room. I'm just left standing here all alone.

Joy then later comes to my house "Somebody left a note in my locker" she begins, "From –A" I finish. I ask to you think it's her, is it possible. But then we're getting into somewhat details of what –A had sent us, basically it was personal only Amber would've know. We both though she was dead, clearly we're both not sure anymore. It just doesn't feel like home, I feel as a complete outsider now.

I'm driving in my car, and then suddenly I see a ton of police lights around Amber's old house. I get out of my car, I'm almost positive I saw a body bag. I turn around and I see Mara, and I walk up to her. Her face is exactly like mine, completely and utterly shocked. "I heard the cops took Willow to the police station today." I start. "You don't think she'd ever talk about- " Mare begins, but Willow interrupts "The Nina thing, we made a promise," All three of our faces still shocked.

*At the funeral*  
I'm standing by a window at the church. Looking down I see Mara and Joy hugging. Then Eddie comes up the stairs "Was she a friend of yours?" he says. "You care." Is all I reply? We share other words and all I end up saying is "Thank you, I'd never want to do anything to get you in trouble." I finish. He looks down to me and smiles. I then kiss his cheek and say "Bye Eddie." I then walk away, and he grabs my arm and kisses me passionately.

I walk into the service and I see Mrs. Millington and I give her a hug. I then go up to the front of the church, to take my seat with the other girls. I'm standing in the front looking at the casket and a picture of Amber, when Willow grabs my hand. "Poor, Amber." Joy says. "Can you believe that a scene this is?" Willow continues. "Amber would have loved it." I say. Mara finishes "Popular in life and death." I'm still looking up at everything completely focused, when my phone rings. "Anyone we know?" Willow asks. I then say, know it's just my mom. They clearly know I'm lying, so I ask if anyone has gotten a text from –A besides Joy and me. Just then Mara mutters "Oh my god, it's Nina" and we all turn around.

I walk out of the funeral, my arm intertwined with Willows. When detective Winkler come up to us and says "Patricia, Willow, Joy, and Mara, we're all going to need you statements again."Why we told you everything that happened that night when Ali went missing." Mara said. Then he replied "We'll this is no longer a missing persons investigation, it's a murder." Then he starts up again "I will find out what happened that summer." Then, leaves. We all look at each other and Mara says "Do you think he knows about "The Nina Thing." Willow replies "No how could he." It's silent for less for a second, then our phones ring. We all get a text and it reads "I'm still here bitches, and I know everything. -A" Then we all look at each other.

AUTHORS NOTE:  
This is basicaly just like the first episode of PLL, but as the story progess i plan on adding some anubis stuff. Like the house ETC.


End file.
